Competition!
by Lycara
Summary: When Mayura receives a blank letter things get crazy! What’s this? Competition of course! Freyr is on Loki’s case saying he took his Japanese beauty away and Freya/Reiya is on Mayura’s case saying she stole her Loki-kun/sama away. Now how’d this happen? !


**Disclaimer**: I don't own MaLokiRa. I _do_ however own a character named Yumi (she's all mine~ … omg that sounded perverted XD); she shall appear soon.  
**Notes**: Spoilers. This is the rewritten version of Chapter One (for those who have seen the first version – if you remember – you will see a few changes). Keeping the Japanese suffixes (-san, -sama, -kun, etc…) and "fushigi mystery" (strange/mysterious mystery) and "nii-sama" (cuz it sounds much better than 'brother' or more accurately 'lord brother' XD)

_Pairing_: Loki/Mayura  
_Genre_: Romance/Humor  
_Summary_: When Mayura receives a blank letter in the mail things get crazy! What's this? Competition of course! Freyr is on Loki's case saying he took his Japanese Beauty away and Freya/Reiya is on Mayura's case saying she stole her Loki-kun/sama away. Now how'd this happen?! And who's this person – a girl who introduces herself as Yumi – that causes them more trouble?

Rewritten & Edited: 11/21/09

Wha~ The summary sounds better than the actual thing… Least that's what I think haha;; c:  
Another story, another wait (say what?). Expect some – attempted – humor… Small holiday treat from me to everyone!

I do hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**Review**!

* * *

**. : Competition! : .  
**First Round: Blank Letter

"Mayura…" The boy looked at the pink haired girl with a skeptical look on his face. "It's _just_ a blank piece of paper you received in the mail."

"But Loki-kun!" She protested. "Why would anyone send me a blank letter addressed to me?"

"A prank," came the quick and dull reply.

She pouted, "Geez," she _hmph_ed, "It's a fushigi mystery!"

"Uh-huh…" He said not really paying attention to her anymore. He rested an arm on his desk, letting out a sigh as Ecchan floated beside him with its usual cheerful face.

"Loki-kun!" She called loudly, hands on her hips, giving him a firm gaze. "Why won't we look into it?!"

He cast a quick glance in her direction and away. "Mayura, how many times must I repeat?"

"But Loki-kun," she whined, slamming her hands down on his desk with a loud bang. She leveled her face to his height and inched closer, looking determined, forcing him to lean back away from her. "You don't care if it has some secret message on it? Like help or a clue! Or a message from another world or –"

"No." He uttered.

"What if –"

"No."

"Then –"

"No."

"But what –"

"I said _no_."

"How mean, Loki-kun!" She accused pulling back and crossed her arms. "You didn't even let me finish my sentences!" Her face was pulled into a scowl.

"The answer is still 'no'." He told her. He almost added out loud, _we would already know what you would say…_ He rested his chin on the desk getting tired of Mayura's endless questions and comments.

"Punyaaaaan?" Ecchan said looking at Loki concerned. "Loki-tama?"

"Loki-kun…" She began.

"Daddy!" A voice – or in Mayura's ears a bark – interrupted as the door opened and a small black dog came rushing in.

"Fenrir," he greeted sitting up straight, "and Yamino-kun."

"Ahaha… I'm sorry it took me so long to make the tea and snacks, Loki-sama." He came in with a tray of tea and three plates filled with delicious-looking slices of homemade cake topped with strawberries.

"Ah!" Mayura exclaimed, looking at the slices. "Is that really for us, Yamino-san?"

"Yes," he answered, setting it down on the table. Fenrir hopped onto the couch, tail wagging and tongue drooling, eying the pieces of cake as Ecchan floated beside him. Yamino took one of the plates and a cup of tea to Loki's desk, putting them down in front of him.

"Thank you, Yamino-kun." Loki told him. _You just saved me from Mayura…_

He laughed nervously, "I-Is that so? Well, I'm glad to be of help to you."

"Eh?" She said, looking at the two. "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing…" Loki answered.

She was doubtful but that expression went away quickly as she took a bite out of the cake; while she chewed on it she was gazing at the blank letter, mumbling something with her fork still in her mouth. He sighed. Fenrir was too busy devouring his slice to notice anything at the moment.

"Mayura?" Yamino looked confused.

She turned to him, "Yes? What is it, Yamino-san?"

"What are you holding right there?"

"A letter that was addressed to me, but…" she said and looked back at the paper in her hand, "there was nothing on it inside."

"Do you know the person who addressed it to you?" He asked.

"It didn't say," she answered. "All it had was my name and address on the envelope…" She seemed to say it more to herself than him.

Loki sighed, "How many times do I have to say it: it's just a prank or something."

"But Loki-kun!" She gave him another pout. "You don't really know, it might – it's a fushigi mystery!"

"This is the first time I've seen the mystery girl so persistent…" Fenrir spoke, his attention now at his surroundings, giving the girl a weird look.

Loki groaned while Yamino looked troubled, "No, it isn't a secret message or whatever…"

"But it can –"

"No."

"It's –"

"_No._"

"But –"

"No is _no_."

She huffed, crossing her arms the blank page still in her hand, pouting. "You didn't let me finish – again!" She scolded him, giving him an angered look.

Loki was beginning to feel mentally exhausted.

"Punyan?" Ecchan said, looking back and forth between the energetic teen and the tired-looking boy.

"It's nothing," he told it tiredly.

"Huh? Who are you talking to?" Mayura asked, her annoyance wiped clean from her face.

"Myself," he told her.

"Loki-kun is weird," Mayura mused.

"_You're_ the one who's weird…" Fenrir muttered giving her a look-who's-talking stare.

"Um," Yamino began nervously. "If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen, trying out a dish I found."

"Alright then," Loki sighed, setting his chin back on his desk.

Fenrir's ears perked up, "Dish? What kind of dish?"

"It was an Italian dish in this cook book," he replied, thinking. "Or was it French…? Maybe Russian?"

They all raised a brow at him.

Yamino laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, I didn't get a good look at it since it was during the time I nearly forgot to make Mayura-san's and Loki-sama's snack…"

"Okay…" Fenrir slowly said, obviously thinking he had a fool of a little brother.

"So _that's_ what took you," Loki said.

"Sorry, Loki-sama," he apologized. "Well," he told them, "I'll be going to experiment on the dish." He bowed and walked out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Fenrir called, looking eager as he followed him. "I want to try it out!"

Ecchan floated next to the couch for a bit to take a quick bite of the small crumbs of the cake and floated back to Loki's side.

"Loki-kun…" Mayura started after it was just the two of them.

"No," he answered automatically, knowing what was going to come.

"Punyaaaaan?"

"But Loki-kun!"

"Mayura –" he stopped when he suddenly heard a loud bang below the room and the footsteps pounding up the stairs; the door of the study burst open to reveal a breathless Freyr and Freya.

"L-Loki!" The thief shouted, panting.

"L-Loki-sama!" Freya said doing the same. They both looked flustered and a bit livid for some reason; they seemed to have run all the way to the mansion non-stop.

"Huh?" He looked at them surprised at the sudden intrusion. "What are you two doing here?" He gave Freyr a suspicious look. "Mostly you."

"Loki!" Freyr shouted. "How dare you!"

He was confused, "What? What do you mean?"

"Mayura!" Freya said, looking at her furiously. "How could you!?"

"Eh?" She answered, just as confused as he was. "What do you mean, Freya-san?"

"Loki-sama!" Freya breathed, turning her gaze to the dumbfounded little god. "Why-Why did you…?!"

"My Japanese beauty, how could you…?!" Freyr looked at Mayura.

The two exchanged a glance, equally confused, and turned back to them. "What do you mean?"

Both shouted at the same time – Freyr glaring at Loki and Freya glaring at Mayura, "Loki/Mayura! How dare you steal my Japanese beauty/Loki-sama away!"

Mayura and Loki stared at them.

"_Huh_?"

* * *

To be continued…?

Phew, finally! Done with this one!  
So… What do you think? Good or bad? Neutral? Continue? Stop? Tell me what you think by clicking the review button! Um… Please?

Okay, this was suppose to be up on the 24th of December but it got held back due to my busy-ness. Well, I'm off to work on Forgotten Memories Chapter 2! Till then see you!


End file.
